


D.Y.I.

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't be handy, at least be handsome</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.Y.I.

Being half Time Lord John didn't need a lot of sleep but when he did finally hand himself over to oblivion he slept very soundly.

Rose leaving for work rarely woke him but this morning was a bit different.

Normally she'd shower, have her breakfast, leaving the pot of tea she made under a cosy for him to find later and be on her way.

But this morning he woke to find her straddling him, holding what looked to be a spanner in her hand, "the sink's leaking," she announced as she pressed the tool into his not-quite-awake hands.

"So?" he grumbled letting the spanner drop to the floor with a clang as he rolled over pulling the covers in tightly around him.

"So, I need you to fix the leak!" Rose insisted, retrieving the spanner with one hand as the other yanked the duvet off of him.

"What makes you think I can fix anything?" he challenged.

"The Doctor could fix the TARDIS, you can certainly manage a slight leak," she announced.

Then remembering how many times in her travels with the thin Time Lord he had wired something backwards or shorted out something vital she bit her lip and amended, "or at least you can try."

Her point made, she left the room leaving John to stare at the tool as if it were suddenly going to come to life and bite him.

Later that evening when she returned home she hesitated as she went to put the key in the lock of the front door. A strange glow was coming from within the house. The soft white lighting that usually lit up the foyer was replaced by an almost poisonous green light.

Slowly, cautiously, she opened the door, wincing as the brightness blinded her.

"John?" she called as she raised one hand to shade her eyes against the visual assault.

"In here!"

She squinted as the green light of the foyer turned into a bright blue light in the kitchen. The state-of-the-art stainless steel appliances now were enhanced by what seemed to be fairy lights, and the room was filled with a soft humming sound.

The electric tea kettle was whistling softly even though it appeared to be plugged into a mutant potato.

There were many other changes too. The sink seemed to have grown fur, that ruffled in a breeze caused by a ceiling fan that hovered instead of being firmly affixed. Rose tried not to gape at the odd yellow moss-like substance that was now the floor, with limited success.

John stood in the middle of the room, dishevelled, and a bit sweaty, but smiling widely, "whatcha think?" he asked gesturing at the strange landscape that was once her very familiar kitchen.

Rose swallowed hard, "it's..." she paused, "different..."

Taking her words as a compliment John's smile broaden, "the sink was easy! And since I had some time on my hands I made a few other improvements!"

Picturing waking up to a bedroom lined with trees and vines and a bathroom made of carved metal plates Rose slipped her arm in his, "thank you love," she managed a smile, "tell you what? let's go out this weekend and pick out some new wallpaper for the hallway and go from there?"

His smile not slipping one bit at her less than enthusiastic response he nodded, "and I'll need to pick up some plutonium for the oven."

Nodding slowly Rose vowed to get him a job at Torchwood, one that would keep him very busy for a very long time.


End file.
